


Heaven's Mugtwort

by Taciturn



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, but not really, slightly AU, unbeta'd and un edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: Simeon had loved you a thousand times. Each time, your love ended in tragedy.He was willing to love you a thousand times more in hopes to find that one happy ending.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Heaven's Mugtwort

He had already loved you a thousand times; and he would be willing to love you a thousand times over in hopes of finding that one happy ending. 

The first time he fell in love with you, you were the goddess of the moon. You shone so brightly even in the dark of night. Simeon wanted to approach you, walk beside you as you tended to hanging moonbeams on leaves before putting the owls to sleep just before the sun rose. Your gown made of gossamer and spider silk floated behind you as you flitted from one fairy circle to the next. You were so engrossed in your work, he didn’t realize the skies brightening, beckoning the sun past the horizon. 

Just when he was about to approach and ask for your name, he retreated for the Morningstar appeared and you skipped across fields of morning dew to greet him. He watched you kiss the favored one and take the Morningstar’s hand, your eyes shining brightly and your cheeks flushed with love for an angel not himself. In that moment, he knew he was cursed to forever love you bitterly until he found the end of immortality.

He shouldn’t have been so delighted when the Morningstar was cast aside. He shouldn’t have been happy when he knew you were doomed to a cycle of rebirth, never to remember your lover again. He shouldn’t have been happy knowing he would find you in every life, hoping that the ending would be different than the one in the realm of angels. 

When you still held your title, the halls of the celestial realm seemed filled with flowers. Now that your beauty was gone, everything was empty. No one slept on the moon, the embroidered clouds you used as a quilt drifted across the sky, lonely and seeking their owner. Decades passed without sleep and what will he had to stay away from you crumbled and he sought you on the mortal coil of purgatory. 

Even if the years had passed, he still remembered the scent of evening dew and moonbeams. He could still hear your soft laughter as you chided woodland creatures to sleep well. No matter how many times you were reborn, you would be the same. Your scent, your eyes, your laugh, he had remembered it all. When the time was ripe; the Autumn moon shining brightly and the air was crisp, he found you reborn as a maiden in Chang’an. 

In your new life, you knew nothing of angels and of demons. Your memories of singing night swifts to sleep were erased and you only knew the toil of being a human. Simeon took pity on your soul, protecting you from pain and disguised himself as a youthful lad to befriend you. No matter how tired you were, your eyes were still as bright as the full moon; and he was reminded of how much he loved you. He had a moment, a drop of time in his immortal life, where he could pretend he had an eternity with you. 

Alas, human lives were fragile. Before he knew it, your human body had aged and withered in his arms. A life in the human realm was but a blink in his eye. He had so much to show you, so much love to give, but you never gave him the time to show you how much he adored you. As the sparrows cried in mourning for your loss, he held onto a lock of your hair, soft as your heavenly gown made of spider silk and gossamer. Simeon carried the atrocious curse of love in his heart as he once again waited for your rebirth, determined to fix what the heavens broke. 

Over and over, he had his heart broken with every life you were given. Sometimes he was too late and you had already found a lover before he found you. Other times, what time he was able to spend with you only ended in tragedy as you were slain by disease or violence. He remembered each one of your lives; adding them to the ever growing bitterness of his heart. 

His sorrow guided the brushes of poets through the centuries. He became the romance of Bai Chiyi and the myths of Li Bai. His eyes saw the past and the present as an everlasting song to you. So, he immortalized the dream of home and love in calligraphy and poem for you and others to read for eternity. 

He saw you live five hundred and twenty times. He cherished and mourned each life as if it was his own. He wrote songs in your name, hoping you would hear it in a next life and remember the adoration he had for you. Each chord was heavy with his feelings; telling a sorrowful tale of his life with you but doomed to be without you. He had seen you die five hundred and twenty times, and he was willing to witness it another one thousand, three hundred fourteen times in hopes that you would at last have one life and one death in tandem with him. 

So many years had passed, even the Morningstar himself forgot about you. So engrossed with the material world after his fall, he took on a new name; called himself Lucifer and stood beside the demon lord as his right hand man. He hoped that you would never meet again; yet the heavens were cruel and wrapped you into the web of demons and immortals once again. 

A thousand lifetimes, a thousand realities, a thousand chances to be with you; yet the fates had decided for your paths to converge in the most unfortunate of circumstances. What the demons wished for, he did not know. All he is allowed is the chance to watch you once again fall for the Morningstar. 

At least in this life, you could be friends. 

You awoke in his lap, rubbing your eyes and sighing. A dream filled with tragedy plagued your vision and he ran his hand gently through your hair. “Bad dream?” He asked. 

“No… but I had a long dream… it felt like it lasted hundreds of lifetimes.” You replied. You couldn’t figure out where you had felt Simeon’s warmth before meeting him. He brought a peace in the chaos of the dorms; as if he knew you from long ago. But that was impossible, you would have remembered meeting an angel before. The dream only ever manifested whenever you were near him. You wondered if he knew about the recurring nature of them. 

“Dinner is ready, you should make your way to the dining hall” Lucifer’s voice came from the doorway before you could ask Simeon anything. Excited about the prospect of food after a long day of studying for exams, you were more than happy to follow him to dine with the others. 

Simeon stayed behind, pondering his reality and his fate. Staring at the truth before him, he knew you would choose Lucifer before you chose him. Destiny wouldn’t change, even after a thousand years of trying. 

_ I am overwhelmed by love in emptiness and resentment condition _

_ I only rescind all these years that go on without end.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from all the smut. Hope you enjoyed some experiments in what I normally write like for the precious angel. I like to think he was actually famous poets/authors of the past, which is how he became such a great author today.


End file.
